Princess Protection
by blueeyes67
Summary: Nine princess from different parts of the world our uprooted from their homes and must leave behind family, royalty, and their identity.  They are placed in Lima, Ohio to be watched by the agents who must protect them.  All glee girls.
1. Chapter 1: Karolyn

a/n: alight new story time! All mistakes are mine please forgive them.:) this is just Quinn chapter each princess will get own chapter to introduce them and then their meeting will come.:)

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own glee, like, at all.

Karolyn/ Quinn

I ran my fingers through my smooth silky golden strands as I hummed a random tune. I stared at myself through the mirror almost physically wincing at what I saw. I am not what I remembered when I was a young girl carelessly flinging myself at the world. I wanted to travel the world to see everything one person could possibly see in a life time. But now I am blocked from the rest of the world, hiding behind the walls. I am the Princess of Australia and I am to be watched every minute of every day. This is a 'honor' I would never bestow on any of my enemies. When I was young I had no fear, I was careless to put it bluntly. I adventured the woods of the castle for hours never giving a second thought as to what might be lying in the shadows beneath the ivy. I reach for a wrinkled photograph that is tucked it the corner of my mirror and glare down at it. It is of my sister, Kylie, and me. We smile up at the camera our green eyes shining. Our face gleam with water since we had just ran out from the ocean. We could look identical if you took a glance but if you look a little closer you can see Kylie is much pretty than myself. Her hair is fairer than my own a sunshine sheen to it while mine is more a golden. Her eyes show her bubbliness while mine too me now, look like a sad carbon copy of me from the past.

I despise that smiling girl that looks so much like me, she didn't have to tuck herself away behind the walls of this place. But now since Daddy had to take the place after my grandpa had passed, we our never to feel the sunshine others can feel on their skin or breathe the same fresh air that others can whenever they choose. But I cannot else it is inside the castle or inside the large perimeter of the castle's garden.

Another thing about these place is no one my own age is here so there is no one to my friend. No one, not any one my age lives inside these walls. I know I am beautiful, I can see my reflection I am not unable to see. I notice my perfect features that nature my face. I have stunning green eyes that our light and highlighted by my darker lashes that brush against my high cheekbone when I close my lids. My nose is perfectly shape and delicate and even between my features. My lips our flushed a soft pink and our graced with a cupid's bow. My hair is golden and naturally curled that angle my cunning features on my face. This may sound conceded but it is the truth and I am a very blunt person. And it is not like I am the only one who thinks so ever one says it.

"Oh that, Karolyn, how pretty is she! She looks just like her mother, what a blessing! It's all she'll need in life, let me tell you."

I said mockingly towards my own reflection patting myself on the cheek like the old maids do here. I can't honestly say I am not flattered because, trust me, I am. It just, well, is that all I am to them? A pretty face who smiles politely like she was told to do ever since she was a young little thing. I can't help but think in distaste of was that why my parents had bared me? Just to raise a perfect little robot who has manners and fetches things for her parents a beck and call. Well that's not who I am, it seems more like Kylie than me.

Anyway, my beauty doesn't matter here anyhow. Why should it? There is no boys here besides the servants. According to mother I was honored at a young age to take responsibility of being a princess at so I had to give up my teenage years so I could fulfill my duty. More like dragged away from my childhood and was forced to grow much faster than anyone should have too. So if I can't have a boyfriend to accept and love me then what is all the primping for? The plucking of the eyebrows, the moisturizer, the nail polish, the hair tools, the dresses, the corsets. Who is it meant to make happy? Not me, parents so they can parade me around gloating at just how blessed they are. I know even without all this 'attention' to my face and body I'd be who God really intended me to be. Beauty isn't on the outside but rather the inside. And if a boy falls in love with you because of your looks he really doesn't love you at all. So, why all of this?

So, when mother came in a placed herself gracefully down on one of my plush sofa's that benefit my room I couldn't help but scowl only a little.

"No, Karolyn, you know a lady does not frown they smile and nod. Take that to mind and maybe one day you can make a good wife." My mother said curtly an even distance from me. Her hair was slicked back into a bun that was held up high on her head. She wore a cream colored gown that flowed lightly from her waist line. She was so different from me in every way. Even the way we dress is opposite. Me I was wearing the closest thing to bearable they'd let me. It was a soft mint colored dress which was a tight bodice and smooth silk material, which hung off my shoulders, for sleeves. It stopped at the ground but had a short train in the back. "I'd wish you would wear something more suitable for you, more elegant maybe instead of some sultry dress." I'd roll my eyes any other time but I was not in the mood to argue with her now.

"Please, mother will you put a sock in it?" I bit off angrily towards her. She cannot talk to me like that!

"Will you stop talking like such a hooligan? I blame it on all those American books you read! I am telling you it is lowering your IQ." She said stalely forming a hard line where her smile was replaced with.

"What do you want, mother? I'd much rather get back to my studies than fight with you." I said with a sigh as I walked over to my study desk and cracked open a notebook and started to scribble notes.

"Karolyn, Listen to me now, please." Mother said and I turned my body towards her shifting the chair slightly so I could face her. There was no smile or hard line but rather a quivering lip that was trying to hold back depressing news. Her eyes filled with tears and that is when I noticed this was not just her regular ridicule time.

"You must go into hiding we fear Karolyn. For it is for the safety of your life. You will leave in an hour. Pack your things that would not make you look anything more than a civilian. And take off that stupid diamond necklace I gave you, it would give too much away. Meet me in the corridor when you are finished. Yes?" My hand reached out to cling to the only thing I loved other than my family, my necklace my mother gave to me. I've held onto it ever since I was a baby. You'd never see me in a picture without it. This can't be true, she has to be lying. My eyes filled with tears and the tears ran down my faces like clear pebbles skipping down a surface. My mother ran a trembling hand under her eye to stop the tears that might have tracked down her face. She reached out to my face and brushed her fingers lightly against my cheekbone. She glanced back at me sadly before turning away regretfully and gliding out smoothly.

I stuffed as much memories as I could into a duffle bag and slowly made my way down the center staircase. I went slowly because I was trying to remember everything about the castle. But it was a waste and what did I want to remember anyways? How fun it was to sulk in my room for my whole childhood. And how depressed I will leaving my parents behind? I know they'll be here when I get back and that they couldn't be too sad to see me go I bet they don't even know my favorite color that's how good they are at getting to know their daughter. And trust me when I say I'm glad, I need breathing space from this place.

When I stepped out into the sunshine outside the walls of the castle I never felt freer in my entire life. Never felt like I could finally be myself more than I did just now.

I'm waiting in a large car with its windows blacked out in a dark garage. I just had gotten off the fifth plane I have taken today. I was jittered, well wouldn't you considering you had just left the only place you knew of had were being replaced into a whole different part of the world. Just now a handsome man with very curly hair slide himself onto the cool leather of the driver's seat. He shut the door behind him soundly and wasted no time cutting to the chase.

"Miss. Karolyn, I am your bodyguard for this arrangement and you are being place in Lima, Ohio for your own protection. You may not tell anyone your situation or your real name or real past. The only ones you may confide in me, the other agents and the other princesses." He spoke directly as he pulled out of the garage and peeled the car into the sun light. "We will be heading to the headquarters for now then get you placed and secured.

"Excuse me? You talked about other princesses, who are they?"

"The princess of Israel, Kenya, England, Spain, Russia, Thailand, Finland, and Egypt. Know any of them, Miss?"

"No. None." She said as she rested her head against the glass pain of the car. How distanced did her parents keep her from the outside world? She kind of felt slightly mad at them for keeping her away from girls that were just like her and knew how lonely it was.


	2. Chapter 2: EVe

a/n: okay, second chapter is here! Like I said before the other princess will be introduced in later chapters.:) reviews are loved.

Disclaimer: Do not own glee

Eve/Tina

I peer out my bedroom window as I gaze out at the world I wish I could know. It's so beautiful every square inch is filled with life and meaning. The castle was built on a tall mountain which faces the ocean on three sides. The water is crystal blue and my favorite time to look out at the water is when a storm is arriving and the water has turned dark and is thrashing about. Sometimes I think of what it might feel like, the ocean. Father refuses my pleas with him to just once let me swim in the ocean. He says it is to dangerous and I must focus on my studies. Often at night I dream about or lay awake thinking of what it must feel like. The cool water enveloping my body and hugging me, feeling the fluttered of the sea creatures who shuffle underneath my feet. But I can't, and it pains me because that is all I want in life, to swim in the ocean. I scoff as I turn around angrily, to swim like any normal girl. I cross my arms and shake my head trying to shake out all the threating tears. If I was to die tomorrow I would spend the rest of my time swimming in that ocean. The one that mocks me each day, it is right there in front of me yet I cannot go to it.

I fall back onto my bed and fall asleep for a few minutes before I hear a knock at my door.

"You may enter." I say as I pull myself into a standing position and pull my hair so it will neatly fall across my shoulders. The door opens with a swift movement and in steps my sister with her hair falling down her back and her face young and happy.

"Hello dearest sister! Goodness, have you been living in a cave?" She says indicating to my unmake-uped face. I smile as she pulls me down onto the bench in front of my mirror.

"Grace?" I say softly as I stare at myself through the mirror. Hmm was what I got in responds as she brushed my hair out and spun me around so she good put some make-up on my bare face. "Do you think I am pretty?"

"Eve! What makes you say that?" She says as I let my head hang avoiding her chocolate globes. I shrug my shoulders as she raises my head up with her hand. "You are beautiful inside and out." She finishes my make-up as we stay in silence. She stands up and grabs my hand bringing me up with her. She straightens her brown dress that complements her skinny tall form. It makes me sulk in the inside because it's so hard not to compare myself to her. I flicker my eyes down at myself. I am wearing a white dress that has one shoulder it is jeweled lightly around the waist. It is cut down from my knee so it flashes my tanned leg when I walk. It also shows my strappy heels that make me stand a little taller. The white dress seems to highlight my dark as night hair that falls down my back effortlessly. She kisses my cheek and walks out but before she does she says,

"Father is coming up shortly to talk to you. I'll see you later." She says as her voice breaks and what I could have sworn was a tear running down her cheek and leaves. I turn around and make my way over to my desk and open a book of geography. I love everything about the world so studying it thrills me. It lets me learn about things I will never see. It is sort of a love hate situation, I love seeing everything but I envy this book for knowing things I don't, things I should be able to see. Only time I could remember leaving the castle is when I was five. Mother had cancer and it was her last wish that Gracie, herself, and me would go visit the meadows behind the castle. I ran around with the two of them plucking flowers from the ground and taking in their beauty. She died that summer and that was my last member of her and one I will hold to my heart forever. I walk over to the glass window and slide down into the chair facing the view of the water. I bring my knees up and lean my face against them and sigh. I feel soft fur against my leg and jump slightly before looking down and smiling. It was only my pet Chloe. I pick her up from the floor and hold her to my chest and squeeze I kiss her forehead and scratch her head lightly. She was my ever loyal cat that I got three years ago for my fifteenth birthday. I was lucky because normally the castle would not allow any pets but they made an exception for me.

I keep staring out at the ocean even though I hear my father walk up behind me. He place a hand on my shoulder and sighs. Father kind of lost his voice ever since mom died. Anything that did not involve managing the kingdom he didn't speak. Which meant he left me and Grace to fight off the depression that came with my mother's passing.

"I hate to lose you too. So that, eve, is why I must send you away. You must pack a duffle bag full of subtle things and leave. Meet me down stairs in thirty minutes." His voice was gruff and unfamiliar so odd to hear compared to his light happy tone of voice before mom died. Once his words hit me I was awestruck. He kissed my temple before scurrying out and mumbling an 'I am so sorry' over his shoulder.

a/n: So there is Tina's chapter or as I should say Eve's! Reviews are loved.:)


	3. Chapter 3: Alisa

a/n: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean a lot!:)

ATTENION please review to tell me which couples you'd like to see in this but I already am working on one ship. But please let me know so I can please you guys as much as I can.:)

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own glee.

I looked down at him through my window from the tower that my room was in. I sigh and turn around not able to bear the sight of him now. Lukas with his dark hair and emerald eyes that shine like twinkling stars the same boy I am forbidden to see. He works here at the castle as a servant and a royal can never fall in love with a pheasant. But I did, and sister found out and told Mother and Father. I hated sister right then and I am still very angry with her and now I am not allowed to see him. They were going to send him away to work in the mountains but I begged and pleaded so they sent him to work in the basement area. Now I only get to see glances of him sometimes and once a letter but it is too risky to find him and be with him. I can't jeopardize the whole kingdom mother says and father says it is too dangerous. _Dangerous, _please, love is nothing but dangerous but that is what makes life livable.

But Veronica smeared it in my face any chance she got. Stupid Alisa, Foolish Alisa, Worthless Alisa, Carless Alisa. What does Veronica know? All she every does is follow Mother around like she was a servant herself. So what right does she have to make fun of Lukas and me? Not one is what I say.

It was typical really, me falling in love with a mere civilian. Why can't I be perfect like Fiona or Veronica? They were elegant and mannerly at all times, times that did not include me. The twins were beautiful without a doubt, with their ruler straight hair that was as bright as sunshine, eyes as wild and fearless as a warrior, that looked like clear ice. But then there is me, useless Alisa. Dull and plain, I have blonde hair as well but it is nothing compared to Fiona's and Veronica's and my eyes our blue but they look more like a dark bottomless pool of water. Nothing special, except I was special to Lukas. I was enough for him.

Some days it gets so unbearable I think about what It would feel like if I ran away from the castle and never came back. To live on my own and have a family and to be free. Or most days I think about if I jumped off the balcony and really set myself free of this place. To have no ties to the place that breaks me down each day, to never be bound to it every again. But I push the thoughts away, I can't do it. I am to cowardly.

I turn around to face myself in the mirror. And spin around quickly and go to my couch to pet my cat. Everyone thinks I named him Lord but his real name is Lord Tubbington. I giggle as he rolls on his back for me to pet his stomach. I kiss his head and sigh, what company would I have if I didn't have you.

There is a knock on my door and father walks in without my approval. I turn around not looking at him pretending to study the painting on my wall. I am still very angry with him since he dismissed my love for Lukas as if I was a pheasant asking for a loan. I wasn't, I was his daughter and that should count as something. But it didn't, not to him and not to anyone else.

"Alisa Amber Rose, look at me for God's sake." He says as he spins me around and grips my shoulders.

"Do not call me by my full name, father." I seethe out between gritted teeth. His face is flushed red with anger and he lets go of me and I turn to look out the window.

"As you say your highness." His says gruffly as he strides over next to my place out looking at the forest.

"I remember when you were young I used to take you out to that lake down by there." He says defeated as he points to a small lake in the far left corner of her view.

"I remember, but times have changed so do not try and bring back old happy memories to make up for the cruel crimes you've committed upon me."

"Alisa, it is not a crime to remove you from a situation that would only lead to trouble." He says as he crosses his arms across his chest again.

"You don't understand, you should have let me love dad- father! Let me learn! It was not your place to butt in!" I said infuriated with him.

"They are right, I should have just said it bluntly and not try and fix things." He rubbed his forehead twice before stating the reason he came here for. "You must pack a bag and leave in fifteen minutes. It is for your own protection. And don't pack anything that makes you look anything more than a normal person." He walked out of the room but before he did he mumbled,

"прощайте." And then he shut my door.

a/n: like, hate, appreciate! Let me know by reviewing.:) in Russian that means goodbye. Okay see ya until next time.:)


	4. Chapter 4: Akello

a/n: The last chapter was Brittney and this one is Mercedes! Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: sorry I don't own glee.:(

I stared down at the food on my plate. I couldn't stand to eat anything anymore; I couldn't afford to eat anymore. Everyone thinks I'm fat and I'm not saying it has a pity party it's a fact. What princess eats her way to happiness, and for what? To be the only sister who is over weight in the entire family. All I want is to feel light and happy. But what is happiness? Will I find it if I lose all this weight? Who knows, but what I know is what matters.

"Akello, eat your food." Mother says from diagonal of me. Her skin like caramel and eyes like toffee her hair was in the traditional bun on top of her head. She stared daggers at me for my rudeness at the table when we had company. But it shouldn't matter all that much it is just our family. It was strange our dinner tonight felt like a sad goodbye rather than the usual cheering and laughing.

"My stomach is in knots Mother, I feel not up to eating tonight." I said lieing through my teeth at a person I loved dearly in my life. I had never lied to mama before other than the beginning of this month. I couldn't help it if I told her the real truth I wasn't eating, the reason I was starving myself, she'd freak.

"Akello, you haven't been eating for what seems like forever." She looked down towards me concern lacing her voice and worry hinted in her eyes.

"Yeah, because we have extra food for once." Her brother scoffed from beside her. Her eyes welled with tears and her head bent low. Even her own brother can't refrain from hinting she was fat.

"Mama, Papa, everyone if you'll excuse me I think I'll go rest. Hopefully I'll feel better tomorrow." I pushed my chair out in a hurry letting the wood of the legs screech across the floor. I hurry up to my room letting my traditional dress with its vibrant colors flow behind in me.

"Gudiz! That is no way to talk to your sister! Once she has calmed down you will go say you are sorry." I can hear my mother say as I reach the top of the stairs. I figure he nodded his head because I didn't hear anything after that.

I close the door behind me and huff out a sigh. Obviously that didn't help but pushed my stomach too far and made it lurch causing me to throw up on the ground. This has been happening for two days so far, because the lack of protein my body has been getting it is feeding of the lining in my stomach. But it's all worth it if I can just be as skinny as Rillza.

Rillza the with her tiny tall figure and delicate curves. Her dark skin and light eyes and black hair that goes down to her hips. It always easy for Rillza, finding boys and having boys fall for her. Her easygoing and light hearted ways always lead her to men but I'm not saying her looks don't have anything to do with it.

a/n: this one is short because I can't really find a way to word the rest. Till next time, reviews are loved.:) who do you guys want next? Maybe Rachel?


	5. Chapter 5 : princess Leah of Isreal

a/n I am so sorry to have given up on this story! But I will make it up to you by getting back into the story and hopefully create a good story for you.

disclaimer: I don't own glee.

Leah/Rachel Princess of Israel

I was pacing my room which had no windows but a small little slit of glass revealing a grass field. The walls of my room seemed to trap me and suffocate me. I know father and mother meant well they wanted to keep me safe. And since I've been known to have a sense of adventure and was caught outside in the garden one evening; I've been put in the highest bedroom chamber in the castle. I am monitored and checked on frequently by servants.

Sometimes one of dad's men would come in and observe me. I don't like him and the way he questions and looks at me. with his dark brown eyes he peered into me it felt like. And when he looked at me he made me cross my arms over my chest. And one day he spoke to me with his deep voice.

"Princess Leah, I am one of your fathers men of highest command and my importance to the castle's empire is very high. Your father asked me one day to check on you when he couldn't, and now I can't seem to stop coming back." He walked over to me and took my wrist in his hand and pushed me up against the wall. "You are so beautiful, Leah." He said as he brushed my hair back from my face forcefully. "I am going to ask your father for your hand in marriage and then I will do what I please with you, Leah." Those were his final words he spoke before he left. When the door to my bedroom had shut I collapsed against the wall and fell to the floor. I cried into my hands.

I didn't want to be anywhere near that man. And now when I look at myself in the mirror I can't help but see myself as used garbage. My hair is a chocolaty brown color and it reaches to my hips. My eyes are a light brown and my lashes are long. My nose is slightly larger than most girls but I love it. It represents who I am. And who I am is a strong independent woman who doesn't need anyone to make her feel better about herself. I am on the short side but my long tanned legs make up for that.

I sit down on my bed and begin to read Shakespeare for my studies. I begin to sing a tune as I read verse after verse. Then I hear a knock at my door and I sit up straight and stand at attention as my father walks in. I bow and walk over to greet him.

"Hello Leah." He says as he smiles at me. My father has always held a special place for me in his heart as his only child and his most precious treasure. That's what he tells me. He says ever since he held me in his arm that was the day his life was changed.

"Good Morning Father." I say as I smile at my favorite person in the world. His skin is so much paler than mine and his hair is a lighter brown than my own. My father and me look nothing alike it is my mother and me that look alike.

"Sit down please, Leah. I have to inform you of news that you will not be pleased with." My father said as he moved towards a chair for me to sit in. I take a seat in the plush cushions of the chair and have a sick feeling in my stomach that my dad is about to announce my proposal to the man that came into my room earlier that day. My pores start to sweat and I can't help but sing to myself inside my head.

"You must be sent away in a short while. It is for your own protection. You will take a small amount of items that will make you look like nothing but a mere civilian. I am so sorry to do this to you, Leah. But it is for your own good and I know you will do me proud elsewhere." He kissed my temple as I sat in shock frozen to the words that my father had just said. "I love you so much, Leah. You're my life and my dearest daughter and nothing will break my devotion and love for you. You're the key to my heart. But promise me to try your best to forget me and your life here." He was holding my hand and I felt him drop something into it and then he turned and quickly walked out of the room. When the door shut the sound seemed to wake me from my trance and I dropped to the ground like a crumpled coat.

I couldn't control the sobs that escaped my mouth. When I looked down at what my father had left in my hand I couldn't stop the tears that continued to flow down my face. It was a beautiful necklace of a diamond studded key. I clutched to it because it was all I had left of my life here.

I arrived in a small town after several airplanes and car rides and one train. The black car began to pull into a building but the driver had to type in several codes and scan his hand print to be granted access into the building.

The car door opened and the driver led me into a room that we had to travel thru several hall ways and passages to get too. Inside awaited several other princesses.

a/n good or bad? I'd love to know what you think! Who do you want together Puckleberry, finchel, some Quinn and finn, brittana? Let me know! And who do you want to be the other princess. I think there is only going to be two more princesses. Thank you so much for your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: Maria of Spain (Santana)

a/n: hey everyone! I'm pretty proud of myself for updating so quickly! I wanted to try this one in third person.

Maria kissed the man she has been secretly in love with for the longest time. Her and Marcus have been secretly seeing each other for a few weeks. But have had to both come to terms with their attraction for the other. She deepened the kiss and thought of how much she loves Marcus. His soft cameral colored eyes and his perfectly placed nose that centers his face. His eyebrows arch beautifully over the eyes she could stare into forever. His lips that curve into the mend of the soft flesh of her own lips so perfectly that Maria would deem it heavenly. Maria ran her fingers through Marcus dark brown locks as she counted the numerous times she had felt this explosion inside her heart when she was with Marcus. Marcus brought his one hand to rest on Maria's hip while the other hand held Maria's face close to his.

Maria and Marcus didn't really realize what they felt for the one another until Marcus came into Maria's chambers. Maria just couldn't contain herself any longer. She had to kiss Marcus. For weeks they had stolen glances at each other and dreamt of the other. This sort of attraction wasn't allowed for a servant and a member of the royal family, And especially between Maria and Marcus. And that was the burning truth. The truth that set ablaze her hatred for her "royalty". And Maria knew Marcus had a fiancé but she really just couldn't control herself that evening when Marcus walked into her room.

~flashback~

Maria was lounging on her balcony reading Shakespeare when Marcus walked into her room.

"Madam Maria. They sent me to tell you dinner will be ready in a half an hour." He looked at her briefly then down at the ground

"Very well." Maria said as she stood from the plush sofa on her balcony. She walked into her room as she shut the balcony doors pulling the curtains. Marcus walked over to Maria's closest and pulled out one of Maria's favorite evening gowns. It was red and tight around her curves and it squeezed her breasts together. He laid the evening gown on her bed and bowed. The way Marcus stared at her and her body was like she was drinking in the way her curves blessed her body.

Maria twisted a black tendril of her own hair around her finger. "Miss Maria you're a very beautiful women." Then he looked up at her like he couldn't believe he said those words. He blushed and his cheeks warmed to a hue of a soft pink.

"Sorry, miss. Your suitor will be very lucky to have you." he said as she stepped towards Maria.. "I'm sure he will appreciate you and all you have to offer." Maria looked into Marcus's eyes as she smiled. The way he said it was like he saw more than just the outside of her like he saw something deep down inside her.

Maria laughed bitterly. That's the only thing that men that were interested in her seemed to notice. It's all they thought she offered her body. But Marcus nodded like she understood but Maria doubted that he did. "You're more than you appear to be, Miss Maria." He murmured as he looked down at the ground. Marcus turned to leave but before he did Marcus head dipped down and softly brushed his lips against Maria's. Just gently and briefly that Maria didn't have time to react before he smiled and left.

End of Flashback

And now here they stood completely involved (secretly) with the other. Marcus pushed them apart gently from their kiss.

"I love you, Maria. So much that it scares me. This isn't supposed to happen. A servant and a member of the royal family. But you're so beautiful and tempting that I don't feel like I'm worthy of you. I'm nothing look at me I'm some servant and you are perfect. But you are mine. You're my other half." Marcus began to cry at seeing Maria smiling brightly as his recognized their relationship and what they felt for the other. He never wanted to talk about how he felt. "And I am so sorry to tell you this. But your father saw us in passing as we were holding hands. He has decided to send me away. And you too."

"Great! Where are we going? I knew he would understand that we love each other! This is wonderful I can finally be free to tell people how much I love you!" Maria giggled happily and hugged Marcus tightly. When she pulled back to look at him in the eyes to share this moment all she saw was deep sadness and a brokenness that cannot be fixed. She reached her hand up to touch his cheek but he captured it in his much larger hand. He squeezed her hand as he sucked in a breathe and stared at her.

"Not together, princess. You're going somewhere were you won't be known as royalty but just a normal everyday teenager like you always wanted to be. You'll grow up in some suburb town and then you'll go to college and get a degree in what you always wanted to do, teach. You can teach kids! And then you'll get married and have children." He cried as he took his hands and brushed away her hair from her face.

"No! Marcus I want to be normal with you! I want to grow up with you! I want to get married to you and have our children! I want to die together." She said sadly as he crashed his lips onto hers in a slow decent. His lips were salty with the taste of his tears that rolled onto his lips and she could feel the pain and sadness behind this urgency of the kiss. Because it was their last kiss. It was their goodbye. He pulled away from her with a sob and slowly walked away from her and out the door. That was the last time she'd see him.

Someone came and collected her from her room several minutes later. She only brought one thing with her to the town she will be re-located at. And that one thing was a photo of Marcus and her that she had taken during a sunset were they lay out on her balcony. The sad memory rushed over her as she was filed into a plane. She looked down from the plane window as it lifted off into the sky. She watched the patches of green and the crystal blue lakes blend together like a puzzle piece. And then she saw the castle planted right in the middle of it all. Like a jagged unwanted enemy reminding her of what she has lost. And what she will never find again, true love.

She looked down at the photograph in her hand and smiled sadly at the people so blissfully unaware in the picture. She saw the way they looked at each other. It was her. But it hurts to even admit that now. Because with admitting you have found love comes with knowing that you've lost it. And there is nothing you could do about it. Maria lived sixteen years up in that hell hole they called a bedroom chamber. Feeling nothing about what Shakespeare wrote about. She loved his words but she couldn't find the meaning of Romeo and Juliet until this day. She understood love the day Marcus kissed her. And she was alarmed to find that with love comes an unraveling unfair ending to it all.

a/n; too overdramatic? Please review! You guys really make my day when you review, favorite, and follow! I kinda wanted to go a different root with Santana since in the show you don't really see her this open with someone but now that she has losted love that's when she becomes closed off and nasty towards off. Hence season 1 and kinda 2 of glee.:)


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome to Lima

All six foreign princess arrived in the small isolated town of Lima, Ohio. Karolyn, Eve, Alisa, Akello, Leah, and Maria. Each princess had to endure several seemingly endless hours of transportation. They had to switch from plane to train to certified agency vehicle every hour and a half.

Karolyn couldn't be more exicted about being freed from the castle in which she was imprisioned and given the title as princess. Now she could be a regular teenage girl. She could be apart of something bigger rather than stare down and judge people from the high views of the throne. She didn't want to be her parents. And now that she had escaped that she could travel when she was older and finally make adventures for herself.

Eve on the other hand felt sort of numb and conflicted on what she felt about this transition. She was leaving behind her sister and her father and the memories she had left of her mother. She was leaving Grace to deal with father's silence and ignorance. She was leaving Father to deal with the turmoil of his life. And she felt like leaving she was erasing the image of the castle. And the brief memories of her mother that she had left.

Alisa begged the first several hours of her journey for the agents to let her free so she could be with Lukas. She already missed his dark chocolate eyes and his green eyes that illuminated Alisa's life the moment she looked into them. But there was this nagging feel deep inside of Alisa that made her stop crying. Lukas, if he really loved her, would find her. But Alisa had broken the ties that kept her straped to the castle.

Akello stared blankly out the tinted window of every plane, train, or car she was escorted in. She was really alone now. They abandoned her. They tossed her out like she nothing but garbage. Akello didn't understand. Her family was closely knit and would give their own life to protect any one of them. When mama and papa along with the rest of her family told her she had to leave it felt like a part of her was missing. Her family was all she could rely on her entire life and now they weren't here.

Leah much like Akello couldn't find the words to express what she was feeling. It burned feeling the cool sterling silver of the key against her neck. Apart of her father was so close to her but yet so far away. She was relived to be away from the demanding force of one of my father's men. But she'd rather marry an abusive husband just to be close to her father. She'd give anything to hand her father's hand again and listen to him as he told her about his day. She admitted to herself, that the thought of her father would someday become a distant memory, it terrified her.

Maria went crazy an hour into the travels. She screamed and fought against the agents. She demanded to be let free and if she had to jump off this plane she would. So when she began to slam her fists into the plane's windows she had to be injected. They entered a sleep induced medicine into her system and she would waken once they land in the small town of Ohio. But Maria's dreams were still cluttered with memories of Marcus and his love for her. She was tormented with nightmares of him dying chasing after her as she left.

The princess of England's father changed his mind and decided for his daughter to stay with him. Hours later the princess was killed from the window of her bedroom.

The princess of Finland was kidnapped and could not be found by anyone until just thirty minutes ago. They found her body submerged in a thick swamp a mile east of the castle.

The princess of Egypt was forced to end her own life right before the Agency could reach her. They gave told her to jump from the balcony of her bedroom or get her throat slit.

The six princesses were safe for now. They made it to Lima, Ohio before the evils of these people could end their lives short.

All six of the princesses were escorted to a large windowless meeting room as soon as they arrived. Each of the princesses conveniently arrived around the same time so no one had to wait long to find out why they were here. Once all gathered in the room each of the princesses took the opportunity to look at one another. They had never been in the presence of another princess.

"My name is Commander Jacobs. You ladies can call me Ricky. I don't want you threatened by my title so just refer to me as Ricky." He smiled warmly at all the girls. He seemed to be about in his mid to late thirties. He had rusty colored hair that stood up at odd ends. His eyes were light and his smile was charming. "You have all been placed in small populated Lima, Ohio. Which is located in the middle of nowhere in the United States. Miles upon Miles away from your castles in your very exotic countries."

"But why?" Akello asks curtly, "Why did you take me from my parents and my family and put me in the middle of a dead beat town."

"For your protection. There is not much else I can tell you rather that it is for your best interest. And if you weren't relocated you would mostly likely be killed within this week." He averted his gaze down at the ground for a brief moment before he looked up trying to reason with the girls. "You have all been placed in the same area because we can use all of our agents to keep an eye on you. Slowly over time and once the threat is defused you can chose to do whatever you please."

"Does that mean where every we go an agent will be trailing behind?" Eve asked bitterly as she imagined her every move being scruntizied and watched closely.

"Yes. Otherwise you could be easily killed when no one is there to guard your safety." Ricky said as he tried to veer away from the way this topic was going.

"But does-" Karolyn began to say but Ricky held up his hand stopping her formation of a sentence.

"Please, girls, I'd love to tell you everything. It isn't fair for you to be withheld of information. But I have no other choice. So I'd like to venture into a safer topic." He sighed knowing It wouldn't be a safe topic with these girls. "You will all receive a new wardrobe, home, and a makeover." And then that is when the room erupted with disagreements. Most of the girls argued they would not cut off their beloved hair or even consider rearranging their faces.

"It is for your safety. But I know you will not understand. The agents will lead you to the rooms where you will be given your makeovers. I am dearly sorry for your troubles and hope I can help you." he nodded his head as he stepped out of the room. Each of the girls was led by a guard to a room. Leah and Maria were placed in the mini hair salon room. Akello and Alisa were escorted to the make-up station. Eve and Karolyn were led to the stylist closest.

A/N: next chapter is the make overs! And were they will be placed! Reviews are very much appericated and loved!


	8. Chapter 8: Makeovers

A/N: hey guys! Since I finished my other story I want to re-direct my attention back to this one. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in forever! Some pretty sucking things are happening in my life right now so please don't be too harsh if this chapter sucks! I love your reviews! They make me so happy!

To one of the reviewers who I can't seem to remember the name at the moment: No, Noah is not the man who forcefully confronted Rachel and demanded that soon they would be wed. He was just a character to show how hard their lives were at the castles. Noah will be coming into the story soon don't worry.:)

Maria's hair used to reach her hips. It was light like feathers but curled wildly every time it wasn't straightened. It was a dark crow like black and was slightly rough under one's fingers. But Marcus loved her hair. He would wind his fingers around an untamable curled ringlet and softly press his lips to it in an endearing delicate kiss.

But now that Maria's makeover is complete she doesn't feel like herself. Her hair that once tickled her hips was cut short to her shoulder's and dyed a dark brown. It was given a treatment to make it permanently straight for a span of two or three months than the timely treatment will need to be repeated. Maria's hair used to smell of spice and Spanish delicates; it smelled like home. But now it was replaced by a dark chocolate scent.

They took away the gown Maria had flow here in. The silky olive green dress she wore, one of her favorites was now taken from her. In its presence was tight fitted black pants with a sea foam green top clichéd at just above the hip since it was tied at the ends. Instead of the tight formal and small heighted heels Maria towered in Steve Madden heels. And she was detailed with bangles on her wrist in hues and shades of green and blue and chain fringe shoulder duster earrings. She looked down at herself and just for a moment allowed to nod her head in agreement with the new style change.

Karolyn stiffened at what she saw staring back at her through the mirror. This wasn't her. Karolyn's long hair had been chopped to layers right above her shoulder. Her blonde hair had been highlight to look brighter. She wore little to no makeup and her freckles that she once covered were clearly visible now. Her face area had been overwhelmingly different than the girl she once recognized.

But she smiled brightly at the outfit she wore. Free from the tight silky and difficult moving gowns forever. Now she wore slim pink jeans and a shaggy cropped grey sweater. She also noticed she wasn't tittering on heels anymore but balanced flatly with a pair of Tory Burch grey flats. She raised her hand up to her neck and fingered the cold sterling silver infinity necklace that hung from her neck.

They let Eve keep her longish length hair that reached just under her breast. But they dyed the tips of Eve's hair a feverish pink. It was odd and different than the sleek customs Eve was so used to. But she guessed she could tolerate it if that is what she had to do. She twisted her hair around her finger studying the mingling of the bright pink and abyss black blending together.

But if there was one thing Eve didn't miss from back home it was having to wear uncomfortable dresses. With their puffy skirts and tight corsets. But now she wore a casual light wash jeans and maroon colored knitted sweater. Her outfit was accessorized with a gold spike necklace and chunky gold chain bracelet. The only thing she wasn't pleased with is her shoes. She did miss having to wear heels it made her feel more important and lady like. But now she wore dark brown combat boots. They were adorable don't get her wrong she just missed the mock importance heels gave her.

Alisa didn't give the slightest hint of love or hate for her new look. Her hair was cut to about mid back but they dyed her usually golden hair to an auburn that seemed to make her blue eyes shine much more. But Alisa just stared at her own face in the mirror giving a steely cold glare. She didn't recognize herself and she was afraid she never would.

To make her disguise even more convincing they took away her gown and diamond studded heels. Taking their spot was a causal off white cream colored collared dress. They detailed the otherwise simple arrangement with round diamond earrings and a peachy pink lipstick. The only item Alisa agreed with was the cream and white colored peep toe platform heels.

Even though Leah was laced with nervousness and unfamiliarity of the new place she was relocated in and the painfulness of losing her father to be here. There was also a glimmer, a sort of spark, of hope that maybe by being here things for her could be normal. She wholeheartedly loved her new look. But chose not to let it show since most of the girls seemed disgusted with their new look.

Her hair was trimmed slightly shorter but still cascaded down her back. The loose waves rippled in a messy arrangement. They dyed her hair to be a medium colored brown and then the ends were a much lighter brown. The stylist informed this was a style called ombre hair. She quiet liked the edgy look it gave her. She tousled her hair in her fingers loving the smoothness she felt between her fingers.

Even more edgy was her outfit which she admired very much. Her legs looked long and toned in a pair of tan jeans paired with a stud tie front long sleeve with gold embellished studs. She was happy to note that she was one of the few girls who were still allowed to wear heels but maybe she thought it was because she was so much shorter than the other girls. The outfit was topped off with gold triangle stud earrings and a J. Crew anchor chain bracelet. Over all she felt much more confident in this outfit. But still tucked under her shirt was the key necklace her father had given to her.

Akello's hair was curled to frame her face. The stylist had highlighted her hair and by doing so the caramel color of her skin complemented her hair and her toffee colored eyes. She batted her eyelashes in at the mirror and observed the gold tinted eye shadow briefly. Akello knew her family loved her know matter what and she would love them right back through everything. And if they felt it was safer for her to be kept here then back home then she would have to trust them.

And if one thing good came out of being kept here. It was the clothes they give you. She can appreciate any kind of fashion whether from the gowns and incrusted tiaras she had to wear back home or to modern fashion such as what she was wearing now. They generously dressed her in dark wash jeans and a navy and cream striped sweater. And navy vans comforted her feet being an instant relief from heels. Looped around her neck was a cream colored knit infinite scarf. And on her wrist a golden clock kept in time as the day progressed.

"Girls, please report to the meeting area. We are discuss the next step of your safety process." Ricky said over some sort of speaker. The girls all looked anxiously at one another and fidget their hands by their sides. Maria was the first to take a step out into the room and into the hallway. Leah quickly followed and so did each of the girls quickly trailing behind each other.

Once they reached the room and plodded into the meeting assembly. They took their seats which they found by looking at the name tags. Where they sat a manila folder was placed neatly in front of them.

"Hello, girls." Ricky said smiling from the podium. His sandy red hair quirked out in front of his eyes and at odd little angles. He threw them a brilliant smile that made Alisa's inside tighten thinking of her beloved's dazzling smile. She re-focused her eyes to stare down at her own red hair that she held between her fingers. She gave it a sharp tug before listening again to Ricky.

"You all look lovely with your new looks," Alisa scoffed at this and rolled her eyes. Eve gave her a sympathetic glance and Leah gave her a reassuring smile from across the room. "But we have more important topics to broach. Like how you will be reassigned names. They are in your folders. You will be given a house with guardians, who are also trained agents, to watch over you. Endless supply of anything you want, if it is reasonable. And assigned an agent to watch over when you are not with your guardians." He nodded shortly and bobbed his head towards their folders. Each girl cast a wary look at each other before peeling their folders open.

"Rachel? Leah was my grandmother's name. I want to keep it." Leah blurts out, staring at the letters that make up her new name.

"Tina? That is such a basic name." Eve sighs as she looks around the room.

"Brittney? Isn't that the name of some brand doll?" Alisa questions trying to recall her childhood.

"That was Barbie, Alisa." Akello says after Alisa bobs her head as the name registers she says her new name. "Mercedes? Isn't that a car?" She rubs her forehead in frustration. She didn't want to get rid of her name.

"Santana? Sounds stupid." Maria says as she tosses the folder back onto the desk with disgust.

"Quinn? Ew." Karolyn groans as she pushes her short blond locks behind her ears. "I like my name though, my real one."

"Sorry, ladies, but to keep you as secretly in disguise as we can you can't possible keep your names. I want you to review over your files and new plans and meet back here tomorrow night. Everything you need will be in that folder. The agents will lead you to your bunks."

"Bunks? What are we prisoners?" Akello fiercely asks as she crosses her arms standing up from her chair.

"I'm sorry, bad word choice, your rooms. You will be bunked with one other person. Mercedes and Brittney. Santana and Tina. Rachel and Quinn. Enjoy your roommates and your rooms. See you tomorrow night." Ricky waves to them shortly before exiting breezily.

A/N: okay next chapter they get assigned to their guardians and go to school maybe! Reviews are loved!


	9. Chapter 9: have fun at school!

The girls had all been placed into their guardian homes and seemed to be adjusting well. But now that the weekend had ended it was time to move on to bigger steps. Their first day of high school as normal teenagers. This is their chance to start a new life. Even though they know the school is laced with agents and the girl's every move is being watched it still feels normal.

They had given each of the girl's their very own cars, clothes, cell phones, school schedules, fake licenses and a good luck from their guardians. What they were given was basic needs a teenager should possess. And as each of the girl's drove to school (they had taken driving lessons from the agents) and had for once chosen their own outfits.

'Santana' first day had a few bumpy starts like not knowing what outfit she should wear and she couldn't locate her homeroom. But she had smoothed out each problem she faced quite easily by taking a deep breath and clearing her mind. She arrived two minutes late to homeroom in dark wash jeans a tight red V-neck tee-shirt adorned with a black leather jacket with gold zippers. On her wrists were gold and black bangles that chimed every time she moved her hand. She liked her outfit they had first dressed her in but she wanted to make a statement on her first day. She wanted to be daring and flirty.

Finally she took her seat in homeroom and the teacher excused her since it was her first day. The older women rolled her eyes displeased with Santana's outfit choice. But she chose to disregard the older women who was obviously was jealous of Santana's flat stomach and rocking curves. She just smiled slyly to herself but couldn't help the little pull in her gut. Maybe she was acting so carelessly about her body because she was acting out. She didn't have Marcus anymore so what is the point?

But she lost the thought as a girl next to her tapped her shoulder. The girl had frizzy blonde tangles of hair curling wildly from her face. Her light blue almost grey eyes shined with joy. She out stretched her hand towards Santana smiling brightly. Santana smiled at the girl timidly and returned the favor by shaking her hand.

"My Name's Daisy Ryan, You're new here, right?" the girl asks as her natural curiosity bubbled inside her. Santana bobbed her head and smiled tightly.

"Yeah, I just got adopted from my foster home and got shipped here." The girl knit her brows together interested but Santana just waved it off. She didn't really know how to go into detail with the story the agents had told her to say if anyone asked. "But so far it kind of sucks. I mean the folks who adopted me are great and everything and super protective but I miss my family back at the foster home."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." The girl, Daisy said as she smiled at her with pity. But right then the bell rang and Daisy waved as she departed. "Catch ya, later!" she called out to Santana as she left.

So far, 'Rachel's' day had sucked. She had woken up to late due to the time difference here in the states. And had rushed to get dressed pulling on a pair of light washed jeans with a few mock rips in them. She tugged a cream and mint colored loose fitting striped sweater over her head. Then she hurriedly pulled on her uggs and wrapped her hair in a twisted bun. She couldn't help but to add cute little heart earrings. Then she ran out the door keys, purse, lunch, and book bag clutched in her hands.

She finally showed up in the middle of first period with a late pass. She handed it to the teacher as she discreetly slide into an open seat. The teacher glared at her with eyes that looked like they could pierce into you. The teacher was dressed in a fashion Rachel would label inappropriate. Her teacher wore a black high neckline dress with red heels, a red blazer, and bright red lips. She accessorized herself with bangles on her wrists and diamond earrings peeking out from her long black hair.

Rachel had never fully hated someone but something about this teacher just made her feel like something was off with her. Not something evil just something wrong. When the bell finally rang after she finished lecturing the class on Shakespeare Rachel couldn't wait to go to her next class. But the teacher called out to Rachel before she could make her escape.

The teacher just introduced herself and talked about what they would be doing over the course of the year. She just discussed the basics and when Rachel was allowed to slip back into the hallway she blew out a breathe that she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

Simple and classy. That was the look 'Quinn" was going for. She put a lot of thought into this the night before her first day of school. She didn't want to look to overdressed she wanted just to blend in. In preparation Quinn had watched several teenage drama movies such as mean girls and the breakfast club. All high school settings with tons and tons of drama. She finally after hours of studying the films decided to be a wall flower. Because all the trouble comes to you when you become popular. And she definitely did not want that, all she wanted was true friends and adventure.

So Quinn opted for a slim pair of dark wash jeans that hugged her curves rather than strangled them. And she pulled on a simple v neck black tee shirt and then shrugged on a red sweatjacket. She slipped on a pair of high top nikes and pulled her hair back. She smiled happily because she thinks she succeeded in looking like an everyday teenager. Just to make it look slightly better she pushed black studs into her ears.

Later, She was just walking down the hallway when she caught the sight of a type of standard build boy with beautiful facial structures. His curly brown hair bounced with each sure step he made down the hallway towards her direction. When he saw her he smiled at her revealing perfect rows of teeth. His brown eyes glinted with happiness as he stared down at her. She was able to flash him a distracted smile before he continued on his way to class.

'Tina' sat down quietly in her homeroom. She had been the first person in her homeroom and there were only a few people dispersed about in the hallway. There was one cheerio with her head ducked in the hallway's trash can. She lurched forward and blenched some more. Tina thought about going over and rubbing comforting circles on the girl's back like how her sister had always done for her. But she kept traveling down the hallway. An tall Indian girl, gripping her stacks of binders and books tightly in her arms, smiled at Tina and complimented her outfit.

Tina smiled and thanked the girl and then smiled some more down at her outfit. She would rate her outfit a high eight or a low nine and she mentally high fived herself. Thanks to all the clothes the agency provided the girls with they had so many outfits to choose from. She wore a black dress that gracefully fell mid-thigh. She wore her black and pink converse sneakers. She glossed her nails in a shimmery black nail polish and smoothed a burgundy red colored lipstick across her lips. She tousled her hair into lose waves. Her black and pink hair looked awesome with her outfit. So yeah, you could say she approved highly of having the freedom of choosing her own outfit.

Tina was highly educated in Latin, Literature, Mathematics, World History, French, Religion, and Science. But that was with a private tutor and on her own terms. She never had homework except for the rare essay on a book she was assigned. But after her first day of high school you could say she was very overwhelmed. She had found her classes easily but the work was so much since she was in all advanced classes. She didn't have her own private teacher to work with her she had to share a teacher who had to focus all her attention on the class. So whenever she got lost in the lesson she didn't have the ability to slow down her tutor's lesson now she had to scribble down notes and try and listen very carefully.

So when she arrived 'home' she collapsed down on her bed. She cuddled herself into the blankets and timed her alarm to wake up in hour. Right now, all she needed was to go to sleep. And in an hour she'd wake up and finish her mountain of homework.

'Mercedes' could easily say she hated this place or that she loved it. But honestly, she just didn't really know what to think of this new beginning here. I mean sure decking out in skinny jeans and a cheetah print tee shirt was great and being able to go to school with other teenagers was amazing. But being so far away from her family made it feel like a part of her was missing. How could she be whole without a part of herself that meant the world to her?

So for the school day she just listened to the droning of lessons by her teachers and tuned out the meaningless chatter of her classmates. She tried not to think about her family so she really couldn't think about much. Whenever she tried to pay attention to her surroundings something always reminded her of her family.

So she would work on remembering her family in a way that didn't hurt her.

'Britney' was very bubbly when she woke up in the morning. She hummed as she prepared herself some blueberry pancakes and danced in the kitchen to some catchy song on the radio. Once she finished off three pancakes, a full glass of whole milk, one banana, and a mango yogurt she ran up the stairs to get dressed. She pulled out an oversized soft grey tee-shirt sweater and she wiggled into black jeans. She slipped into coral colored platform heels. She smiled as she looked at her outfit her smile only dimmed slightly when she went over to the mirror to style her hair. She straightened it and slide a quirky headband onto her head.

She would only describe school with two words boring and interesting. Boring; because of all the classes. She didn't really care for algebra and biology much. And interesting because of all the friends she made and the experiences. She made friends with a group of girl that called themselves cheerios. They wore matching uniforms were the skirts fluttered when they sashayed down the halls. They even asked Britney to join them in being a cheerleader (whatever that meant). Overall, her first day in school had been a success.

a/n; hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I hope you like it! These are the pairing I have assumed hat the majority favored:

Puck and Rachel

Quinn and Jesse

Tina and Mike

Mercedes and Sam

I'm trying to figure out whether or not to put Britney and Santana together because I am planning something different for the both of them in the end. But I can have them hook-up? Like both being confused about the men they left behind and afraid to love another guy being afraid of being torn from him again. I don't know tell me what you think! Thank you so much for your reviews! And I should update another chapter soon since I will be probably be home tomorrow since I injured my back.:/


	10. Chapter 10: You can count on it

Rachel didn't really have any friends besides the other princesses. Are we even still princesses? Anyway, with being trapped inside a castle most of her life she didn't develop social skills to gain friends. But the princesses were easy to talk too. She didn't really have to try and push conversation. It came natural since we didn't have to keep secrets from each other.

Each of the girls meant a lot to Rachel. She was especially close with Santana and Quinn. They had been really nice to Rachel throughout the time they'd been here. She knew about Quinn's plans to travel across the globe when she could and Santana's boyfriend she had to leave behind. And they knew about my father and how she hasn't made many friends yet. But Santana and Quinn have.

Quinn's friends were really down to earth and sweet. Like Molly who is a petit red head with emerald green eyes. She was super quirky and had a soft voice. And there was Chloe who had thin blonde hair that feathered past her shoulders. She was quiet but always tried to talk to Rachel. Rachel had Lunch with Molly and sat at the table with Molly's friends. She had liked all of them and she would have to remind herself to thank Quinn for introducing her to them.

Santana's friends were kind of dare devils but they were really amazing. Like Zander who was a skater boy with long dark curls that covered his ears. He had a tattoo on his bicep and when I asked him about it he flashed a reserved smile and said it was in memory of his brother. Who died on duty in Iraq. He didn't really talk about it much. And Cara was a girl with black hair cut into a choppy bob. She had a couple piercings ornamenting her body but she always stuck up for Rachel whenever someone tried to mess with her. She was really glad Santana had such great friends.

Rachel had also met a few of Britney's friends. But she wasn't really that happy about Britney's taste in friends. Britney was such a sweet girl and had a heart of gold. One day she came over Rachel's house and they had a sleepover staying up late watching the first two seasons of gossip girl. But these new friends of Britney's didn't seem the type to dance around to pop music and help out someone who dropped their books in the hallway. Stella was the first one Rachel met and you could say she was anything but friendly. When Britney chirpily introduced the two Stella out stretched a smooth hand when Rachel shook her hand. It was like shaking hands with a bird's claw; A claw with red colored talons. But Stella wasn't the worst of them, that honor would go to Kayla. Kayla had always been the prettiest girl in school but recently the tides have been changing. Since the princesses have arrived Kayla wasn't the best fish out of their small town pond.

But none the less she was beautiful. She had silky black hair that was naturally wavy. It flowed off her shoulders and down to mid back where it stopped. Her face was perfectly aligned with each other. Her eyes were a bottomless black pool. And her dark lashes only made her black eyes seem even darker. She had smooth olive skin and legs that were strong and slim. And her full pink lips were usually pulled up in a fake smile.

"B, tell me, why do you talk to this midget?" Kayla said as she inspected Rachel. Rachel couldn't help but bow her head lower has Kayla's insult crashed down on her confidence.

"She's like a sister to me." Britney whispered, injured from Kayla's harshness.

"That doesn't make her a sister to us." Kayla said curtly. "Only pretty girls can join our group. And she is the farthest thing from pretty. She is so short and look at that nose! Have you ever even kissed a guy?" Kayla snickering echoed in Rachel's head as her followers mimicked her laughter; Everyone except Britney who just looked up at Rachel with watery eyes, silently apologizing.

"Yo, Bitches! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Cara called out to the girls that were surrounding Rachel. She stood in front of Rachel with her arms crossed. And soon Zander and Santana quickly followed. Each standing in front of Rachel blocking her from Kayla and her minions.

"I don't think this little chat involves the misfits of the school. So please step aside." Kayla smiled tightly as she took a step towards the four of them.

"You need to back the fuck up." Santana said as she poked Kayla hard in the chest setting her off balance so she stumbled slightly.

"Great, now I'll need to steam this as soon as I get home." She said as she scrunched up her face and brushed her fingers against the spot where Santana poked her. "Talking to the people most likely not to graduate isn't worth my time." She rolled her eyes and spun on her heel away from the four of them. Her possess closely following, even Britney who begrudgingly followed. Cara flipped them the finger as they strutted down the hallway.

"Thanks guys." Rachel said as she wiped away her tears that blurred the image of the retreating cheerios.

"No problem." Zander said as he tousled Rachel's hair. "That's what friends are for."

Next week Rachel was late to her History class because she had to scrub off the sloppy spray paint handwriting that scrolled 'ugly' across her locker. The stubborn paint wasn't easy to come off not matter how hard she scrubbed at it. But eventually all that was left was a very light faded smear of black.

She was hurrying down the hall to go to her class before just shaking her head and slowed down to a walk. She traveled down to the nurse's office since Stella and Kylie (another cheerio) were in her history and would get a laugh out of her coming in late from scrubbing her locker. So she'd just ask the nurse to call her teacher and inform him that she wasn't feeling so good.

Lying to the nurse had been easier than she thought. She just smiled sadly at the old lady who asked what she could do for her. Rachel whispered in the women's ear and said it was bad cramps and asked if she could rest here for the rest of the period. The women bobbed her head understandingly and asked for her teacher's name so she could tell him that she was sick.

The nurse pointed to the back of the small office were there was two small beds. Rachel smiled and traveled to the back before discovering there was only to beds and one of the was occupied. She sighed and grabbed a blanket and pillow from the chair in the corner. She slide into the bed next to the young man. She didn't want to wake him because he seemed deep in sleep.

She couldn't help but feel like a creep when she studied the boys charming features. He had beautiful smooth tan skin and his hair was shaved close to his head except for a patch of dark brown hair down the middle. He had long lashes and perfectly structured features. He didn't have a blanket covering him but his arms were crossed over his chest. And Rachel couldn't help but admire his muscular arms. She blushed and squeezed her eyes shut when she noticed how embarrassing it would be if he woke up.

Rachel hadn't realized she fell asleep until she was startled awake by the bell ringing. She shrugged off the blanket and stood up from the bed. That same moment the boy who was in the bed next to hers stood up as well. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and stretched, giving Rachel a better view of just how muscular he was.

"Hey." He said as he smiled at her. She smiled back as she finished folding the blanket. "I didn't know I had company."

"Oh, yeah, I slipped in about thirty minutes ago." She said as she checked the watch on the wall trying to keep herself from staring at him.

"Well, my name's Puck." He said as he started to move towards the exit of the office. And Rachel trailed after him considering she would have to get to her next class. "I come here every day for fourth period, my math class. But I've never seen you here before?" He said as he lifted an eyebrow holding the nurse's office door open for her. She thanked him as she shrugged.

"Had to wipe off some graffiti off my locker and didn't want to be late. So I figured this was the best course of action." She shrugged but smiled anyway at the hurt that the words caused her. "is your name really Puck?"

"Nope." He said popping the p. "It's Noah but no one but my mom and sister call me that."

"Well, I'll see you around Noah." Rachel said as she turned to leave. And before she walked away she turned her head and smiled. "My name's Rachel." And then she turned and left with a smile on her face.

A week later, Rachel was in line begrudgingly for lunch. She vowed to never have the school lunch again after tasting it for the first time. She shuddered at the thought of the cardboard tasting pizza with a bland tasting sauce. So she decided having to buy food that wasn't prepared by the school was a better choice. So she grabbed a granola bar, a banana, yogurt, and a berry flavored water bottle. This would have to do until she got home from school.

"Hey, Rachel." Someone said to her and she turned around to identify the voice to a face, even though she believed she already knew who it was.

"Hello Noah." He rolled his eyes at her using his proper name and just grinned. And he normally didn't grin because that was for nerds. But something about Rachel made him want to 'grin' whenever he thought about her.

"Sup, Rachel?" He said casually as he glanced down at the food in her hands. She smiled as she handed the cashier a ten dollar bill and told her she could keep the rest. She waited for Noah as the cashier rang up his bag of Doritos and a grape Gatorade. Once he was finished she just shrugged.

"Nothing really; just buying lunch. How about you?" Rachel asked as she started walking to her lunch table.

"Nothing really; just buying lunch." He repeated her sentence a smirk playing on his lips as her face turned up in a smile. "Where do you sit?" He asked her as he surveyed the cafeteria.

"Oh right back there." She said pointing her finger at the table where all her friends were circled around. "How about you?" She asked as she looked around trying to guess where he might sit.

"Over there." He said with a sigh as he saw his best friend waving over at him, "But it's kind of boring. You wanna sit with us for today?"

Rachel gulped as she noticed where he was pointing. It was the jocks table. The one littered with cheerios and filled with football players and lacrosse players. She took note of all the cheerleaders who willingly made fun of her.

"No thanks, Noah. I'd would love to sit with you but I have to help Chloe with her Geometry." And that wasn't a complete lie she did have to help Chole. But Savannah, another one of the girls, could easily have done that. She just didn't want to seem like a outcast if she said those were her tormentors. She began walking away but turned slightly to smile at him, "Thanks for the offer, Noah. See you around?"

"You can count on it." He smirked and walked away from her to go eat lunch.

Puck really didn't mean to be a totally stalker. But it wasn't his fault that he overheard Rachel on the phone with someone explaining how she would be staying after in the library to study. So he decided to man up and pursue her. Puck was going to make his move on Rachel. He was going to the library after school (if he could find where that was) and talk to her. He didn't really have a plan but he figured things would work themselves out. With Rachel, puck had a feeling conversation would just come easily. And if things went smoothly from there then he would ask Rachel if she wanted to meet up at the movies sometime.

Time to execute the plan, Puck thought as he strode down the hallway.

A/N: hey guys! I know this was all Rachel! But I was thinking it might be easier for both me and you to write and read it, if it focuses on one person. So just request who you want to see next!

So far this is what I have:

Puck & Rachel

Jesse & Quinn

Tina & Mike

Satnana & to be determined

Britney & uknown

Mercedes & ?

What do you guys think of the new characters? Is it too much? I just thought it would be interesting to see what it would be like if the didn't start of at McKinley. So obviously Quinn wouldn't' be head cheerio if she was new. And I think Santana fits in better with dare devils than snobby cheerios. Thanks for all your feedback!xoxo


	11. Chapter 11: Want

Quinn was really enjoying living in Lima, Ohio. She loved the freedom that she had to wear what she wanted, to say what she wanted, to think what she wanted, and to act on what she wanted. She could excel in school and got to choose what she wanted to learn. She got to study plays and took sewing classes which she couldn't do back in Australia since she didn't need to know how to sew and they didn't want any non-sense plays stuck in her mind. And she got to socialize! Finally for once in her life she had friends. She had the princesses who she could tell absolutely anything to and she had her normal friends. Everything seemed to just fit.

So, you could say Quinn was feeling good about herself when she walked into the small coffee shop where she would start her first day at the job. She had no idea what to do with the equipment but she could chat easily with costumers and memorize orders; so she figured she'd have a good first day. She thought a lot about her first day of work since she wanted to make a good impression. And she figured the first impression people can get about you is from the way you take care of yourself and the way you dress.

She spent an hour pairing an outfit together and applied makeup while pulling her hair half back delicately. She pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a V-neck light green t shirt. She slipped on off white cream colored flats onto her feet so she could be comfortable. She sighed contently when she glanced at herself in the mirror. She grabbed her light jacket before driving the short distance to the coffee shop.

Once she got there she was slightly disgruntled being that the parking lot was full so she had to park two lots down and sprint to the shop in the pouring rain. Her hair was dripping onto her soggy jacket and her flats were temporarily flooded from all the puddles. A smiling woman bounced her way over to her and led her behind the counter.

"My name's Emma, I'm the owner of this little coffee shop. It's a pleasure for you to be joining my staff. There are only a few that work here." She shrugged and smiled allowing her dimples to show on her slightly flushed cheeks. "That's Kitty. She is a tough cookie but I like to give people a chance." She said pointing to a shorter blonde with her hair in a high ponytail. "That's Blaine. He is such a charmer; you'll love him!" She said gesturing towards a boy with curly brown hair and handsome features. "And that's Jesse." She mentioned as she bobbed her head in the direction of a boy delivering a coffee to a table in the back.

Quinn felt herself go numb. That was the boy she saw in the hallway and she felt exuberant the rest of the day after seeing him. All he did was smile at her and she felt like the act of carrying around pounds of books was simple. She thought she'd never see him again; honestly, the school is filled with students it's hard to pick out just one face in the mass crowds. But yet, here he was walking towards her with that same smile gracing his face.

* * *

><p>Everything was routine yet exciting in Quinn's days. She'd wake up and go to school and then she'd go to work and then after work she'd come home and do her homework and finally fall asleep. But there were this little moments in between each sequence of her day. Those made every day feel special. Her favorites were during her working hours. For example, it was Friday night and she and Jesse had to close up the shop. So it was just the two of them alone in the shop. The two of them had become good friends over the stretch of time that she'd started working there. And at times they would catch each other staring at the other. Quinn would find herself watching Jesse's smile brighten when he talked to a kind customer. But both valued their friendship; but that definitely doesn't stop what was about to happen.<p>

It was a fraction of a second when Quinn's world came crashing down. Like a light rain, barley there rain, and then all of a sudden a crack of lightening lights up sky and then it can't stop raining. And this time it's raining hard like it really means something.

His hand brushed against hers when they passed by each other and then his lips were on hers. If someone asked Quinn why she kissed him back and what even caused him to kiss her, she honestly couldn't answer. All she knew is it felt really right to be around him. So when she finally felt his soft lips against hers, she responded.

* * *

><p>She and Jesse haven't talked since. And she can't help but feel everything is her fault. She can't think of what she did wrong. But when they have the same hours at work they avoid each other's eyes and work around each other skillfully. She really liked Jesse and it hurt when he couldn't even look her in the eyes. But she didn't want him as just a friend, she wanted him. And if he didn't want that then she would have to adapt to not even talking to him because she wouldn't act like having a friendship was enough for her.<p>

* * *

><p>It was next Friday when Emma asked both Quinn and Jesse to lock up the store that night. Quinn tried to get a way out of it by saying she had a lot of homework to do but Emma waved her off. Quinn sighed as Emma's petite figure flounced out the door into the evening. With Emma gone it left just Quinn and Jesse alone in the dimmed store. They managed to stay in opposite sides off the store until Quinn really couldn't take it anymore. She spun on her heel so that she was facing Jesse who was cleaning down the espresso machine. She cleared her throat so that he turned smoothly in her direction.<p>

"Why are you avoiding me?" Quinn asked silently wishing she just kept quiet the entire rest of the night. But she couldn't it had been bubbling up inside of her and she couldn't suppress her questions now that they were alone.

"Because what happened? Shouldn't have." He said stubbornly as he began to turn back to cleaning the stainless steel of the machine. Quinn huffed as she crossed the store to stand by his side. She grabbed his wrist so that he looked back at her. She shivered slightly when she looked into his light blue eyes. Her eyes flickered down to look at his lips briefly before shaking her head and remembering those lips is what caused all these problems in the first place.

"Why?" Quinn asked feeling pathetic for letting that slip out. She felt like a little girl being denied access to play outside. But he didn't scoff and turn away ignoring her question instead he turned completely so that he was facing her.

"I have a girlfriend. And I kissed you when I should have been completely faithful to her. But look at you, you're beautiful, intelligent, and funny and in that moment it was just the two of us. So I kissed you. And I really want to kiss you again but I'm not that type of guy. So, I'm sorry." He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against the corner of her mouth. "I can finish up here." All she could do was nod and grab her purse and walk to her car.

* * *

><p>"And then he lightly brushed his lips against the corner of my mouth. And I'm not home wrecker but in that moment I wanted him to really kiss me. And I want him." Quinn said sadly as she sat on the edge of Rachel's bed. Rachel and Santana shared a look and they both sighed.<p>

"As much as you want him you can't just take him from his girlfriend just because you're attracted to him." Santana said as she got up from the soft chair she was sitting on and sat crossed legged on the bed next to Quinn.

"But it's not just the physical stuff. I actually really like him. I like talking to him and I feel like a totally new person and I feel like I can expose true self to him and he would keep all my secrets." Quinn let a few tears track their way down her face and she wiped them away frustrated. "I feel like I did something wrong. I don't want to take him from his girlfriend if he loves her."

"I think if he really loved his girlfriend he wouldn't have kissed you or wanted to kiss you again. But you're so special Quinn and I think you deserve someone who doesn't have another person on the sidelines. If he feels the same way about you he will leave his girlfriend and be with you." Rachel said as she solaced Quinn in her words. Quinn nodded her head as she shared a small smile with Rachel.

"Thanks. Anyway so what's new with you guys?" Quinn asked lightly wanting to be distracted from all the drama for a moment.

"Well, I meet this guy…" Rachel started as Quinn easily fell immersed into Rachel's story. She giggled a few times at Rachel's descriptions and Santana's snarky comments. So, for right now she felt okay with everything. If Jesse really wanted her as much as she wanted him then things would work out. And she had her friends.

* * *

><p>AN: okay, what did you guys think? I feel like this isn't as good as I wanted it to be. But I didn't exactly know where to go with this since I only ever write Puck and Rachel stories. But I hope this was satisfying enough. Don't worry they will be together soon. Thanks for all your amazing reviews! They mean so much to me!


End file.
